


Playing Saviour (Rewrite)

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: Good for Me Rewrite [3]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, I Ship It, One Shot, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27998526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: Madelyn was fragile like every non supe whether she would ever admit or not.
Relationships: The Homelander | John/Madelyn Stillwell
Series: Good for Me Rewrite [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048444
Kudos: 11





	Playing Saviour (Rewrite)

Homelander has never understood why parents were willing to treat their children like meat painted with glitter to impress Vought. 

Still, here they all were at this pageant; Parents forcing their children to perform in cheesy costumes. Sticky hands and painted faces; children supes who didn't realise they were better than the weak, ordinary people raising them.

It was clear on most of the children's faces that they didn't want to be here. They didn't want to stand up straight, smile and be ordered around like a puppet. They wanted to be at home slouched in from of the tv or out playing with their friends. But no their parents had dragged them here for this charade. 

He didn't want to spend his afternoon here any more than they did. The hall stunk of jam, sweat, and desperation; there was nowhere to turn that didn't end in bumping into someone. The chairs were uncomfortable, and lighting was terrible, watching children show off their powers like they were dogs doing tricks brought up memories he would rather forget.

"Oh my God look its Homelander," every five seconds was getting on his last nerve.

The only reason he was here was because of Madelyn. She was here scouting for future supes vought could use. It was best to get them on Vought's side while young and easy to manipulate into believing how great Vought was. By the time they would figure out it wasn't they would be in far too deep and need Vought to much to walk away.

He had volunteered to go with her much to her surprise. It was hard enough to get Homelander to go to planned events, let alone volunteer for something.

It will be great publicity, especially with the new action figure coming out," he had told her. Homelander had watched her eyes light up at the idea of free marketing. It was like for a moment he was speaking the language of Madelyn Stillwell. Of course, once he said she ran with, and he let her without making a fuss as he would normally.

The truth was he wanted to protect Madelyn; she didn't know that he had overheard the threat Cleo had made towards her days before. He couldn't tell her without admitting to eavesdropping on her conversations which would bring up the question of why. Homelander didn't want to answer any of that.

Homelander knew what Cleo was capable off, and if someone gave her a chance she would carry out her threats; it was easy to keep Madelyn safe at Vought or watch her at home, but out in the open, she was vulnerable.

He knew she wouldn't see it that way. She'd say "I'm the last person you or anyone needs to save,". But she was fragile like every other non-supe. It wasn't her fault that she was. He admired that for someone who was so breakable could make most supes shit themselves in fear with only a look.

He didn't want to hurt Cleo, she like him was superior but if push came to shove to protect Madelyn, he would. Homelander hoped it wouldn't come to that. He was praying that Cleo would go away somewhere, get over whatever had got her riled up. But by the tone of her voice at the time, he didn't believe so.


End file.
